Hazing Black
by KazurabaTracer
Summary: A tale of beautiful Blake meets the elusive feline of wonderland, Chesire Heart. Ever since the invasion of Beacon, she runs away, but only to find trouble with white fang elites. However, she was saved and trained by Heart, though what mystery shrouds him? How did her own soul whisper to him? All will unfold, even her growing love for him. ( OC x Canon, Heart x Blake )
1. Chapter 1

Hazing Black

It was dark, everything within the air was mute. Very few that draws breath were stirring, all but the white fang and one huntress. The young huntress was faunus by nature, guised with only a black bow as she walks the streets of Vacuo. Everything seemed to be at peace, though there were white fang stragglers roaming around. Two of them were posted against the wall chattering, but one turned and glanced at her from across the street. She continued walking as the two soldiers soon follow after. Blake had chills running up her spine, she never seen soldiers like them due to the uniform and mask was much more deadly in appearence. As she continued walking she crossed into an alley, only to discover a dead end. The exit was now blocked by the soldiers. "Hey girl, are you lost?" The soldier asked with sneer and grin. Without hesitation she unsheathed Gambol Shroud and pointed the ebon blade to them. However they didn't back down as they had drill like lances with a barrel. "Why don't you come with us for a while?" The second soldier took a step as her instinct of defense kicked in.  
She charged at them along with using her semblance to get an early dodge away from their first hit. The soldiers began to fight against her, drills spinning with a whirring buzz as the first thrust grazed her leg. She gritted her teeth as her leg was scrapped along with blocking the second thrust with her cleaver. The first soldier grinned with tongue out long and sinful, pressing the drill hard onto the cleaver. Blake did not want to lose so she dashed behind him in order to get her first hit.  
Her blade connected to his back, but the soldier only chuckled as he swung his lance into her arm, causing her to drop her weapon. Blake growled as her arm was wounded along with her hand. With evil intent the second soldier slammed his lance against her stomach while the other shot her, sending her flying toward the dead end wall of the alley.  
She felt weak, too injured from the impact of the hit as well as the added firing. The soldiers walked over to her with their weapons wanting more. "Not even a worthy challenge, well...you'll die slow." The first soldier raised his lance to deliver a fatal blow in front of her, her life began to flash as she viewed the fading images of her team as well as the burning images of her former partner. Her amber eyes caught the demise that soon will end her, closing her eyes a moment later to brace of the brutal weapon.  
Before the weapon could make it's contact, something else made contact with the soldier. He dropped his weapon next to her, the sound of disarming filled her ears and alerted her eyes to open. She witnessed not an attack, but an effective assassination. "W...what?" Blake stammered at what she'seeing. A violet blade, dripping red from it's tip where the soldier weakly looked down with fear in his eyes. The blade was swiftly removed, the soldier fell to his knee's upon slowly turning to see a man with a mask not of white fang, but of a cartoonish cat with a monstrous, fanged smile.  
The figure then pulled what seems to be a gun out and shoots the other soldier it the head, with no hestitation. Blake and the first soldier could not speak of what they have witnessed, though soon the soldier faints due to loss of blood from the pierce blade. The masked figure sheathed his sword and holstered his gun, turning his attention to her. Blake weakly sat up but later went walked over to her, picking her up and walked away from the alley.  
Sirens sounded, the police looked and noticed white fang soldiers, dead upon the ground with a burned symbol of cat face smiling. The officer studied the scorched mark. "Yep, this is the work of Chesire." He took pictures using his scroll and sent it to the station for analysis.

The sun rised for morning, Blake soon wakes from her slumber, staring at a wooden ceiling. She began to come to as she attempted to sit up, however she discovered she was bandaged in her damaged area's. She looked around as to remaining calm even though she felt a hint of fear that resides within her. "Where...Am I?" She thought to herself as she looked around. Just as she stood up from bed she felt a chill brushed against her ear. Oddly enough, it was her cat ears, her bow was gone.  
She frantically looked around to see if it was around her. Alas, it was void of any visual range.  
She was filled concern as well as the fragment of fear that dwelled within her. With the preculiar scenery, she slowly gets up from bed, though only in her under garments. A shade for red crept onto her cheeks, frantically looking for her clothes. She was unable to find them, the only thing near her is what seems to be a kimono hanging near the bed she was laying in. Why is it the only thing close to clother near her? That was the only question that puzzled her, but she chose to not dwell onto it as she swiftly grabbed the kimono, only dressed into it.

"This doesn't seem like a harsh place, but it is rather eerie that it appears to be a cabin." Blake thought outloud as she scanned the room. All that was there was a weaved basket, a bed, and nightstand with a window. The faunus girl walked over as she saw out the window only to find herself in a forest. "This is strange, though why would I -" Before she could ask herself another question, she was cut off by a sound, a strumming sound as an instrument reverberates where ever she is.

The expression curiosity killed the cat may play out, but she wouldn't let hesitation stop her from being isolated within a room. With a soft sigh escaping, she stepped out of the room with one silent movement. The home she was in seems traditional, appearing to be a home within the ancient japanese era.  
The sound of a melody was still being played, she kept walking towards the music as it became louder. Her ears twitched once she listened to the air. The plucking of strings on an old instrument. Could it be she was dreaming, or is it reality? Blake knew that reading ninja's of love series would haunt her. Is it a good thing or a bad thing. She approached closer with breath held and each step being silent with feet pressed onto the wooden floor.  
A man, being also a faunus, was sitting out onto the ground. Blake noticed him due to the door being open, she reached around the corner for a closer look as well as seeing a man mand pond with lily pads and small cherry blossom tree's wavering within the wind as the petals danced toward the ground. She couldn't believe what she saw, glancing back at the man playing a stringed instrument, a traditional shamisen, a type of japanese banjo with only three strings.  
The man continued to play a soothing melody as the fish within the pond jump. Blake could sense that he wasn't any type of threat. For some reason, she could sense that he has a past that haunts him. She wanted to know more, she wanted to see his eyes to find out what kind of person he is. The stranger continued playing as the last note soon came to an end. "That was a nice tune, it seems it defines you" Blake approached the male as he sets the instrument down. He then slowly turn to her attention, revealing his dark, emerald eyes. His hair was oddly two colors, everything was dark as the moonlit ebon sky, but the remainder in the front was of dark, elegant violet that speaks volume on it's on. At that moment, her heart skipped a beat. What was this feeling? It was like his eyes were not just focused on her, they were reading her as if she was a story all of her own.

She could feel her words strangling her, she didn't even know where to start a conversation. This wasn't like Adam back then or even Sun earlier, this wasn't even like talking with her teammates. Blake finally mustered up the amount of courage to speak. "May I ask for your name?" Her heart continued to race, but she kept composure as well as I gentle, yet stern contact with him. "My name is Heart." He introduced himself with a suave, silkened tone. His voice, his eyes, as well as his look of content, it shook her every being, giving her a feeling that she hasn't experienced yet. She was close to Adam before he changed, as well as close to Sun, as she felt closer to him during their time together. However Heart, he seems different, as if he also was a story, but wasn't read by anyone. She walked over as she sat with him, keeping a normal amount of distance from him.  
"So...why did you help me?" Her first question escaped her lips, hoping for an honest response from him. The male did the same, giving his answer. "Because I can feel your soul screaming." Blake soon perked her head, her amber eyes widened upon hearing such a mysterious response. She knew what it meant due to having a battle within her mind and soul. "I can here the whispering storm within you." Heart responded once more. It would seem he read more of her than she anticipated. She was feeling at ease more, as if he was learning more about her, both without, and within.

The conversation didn't continue further as much, yet she wanted to know more though she may only get a cryptic and vague response. "You saved me from dying didn't you?" She had to know, she wanted to the the reason why save someone like her. Heart looked to her with the most concerning eyes, a gentle jaded pools gazing at her. "Why don't you look at me and you'll see your answer."  
Blake felt her chest pounding harder and harder, each pulse being her metronome as she turned slowly to face him, her amber eyes met his jade eyes. The two matched each others gaze, though Blake was trying to force away the faint red hues that continue to creep onto her face.  
Heart remained content, and calm, as if no tension at the very moment never existed. Blake on the other hand felt warm, strangely not sick, as if she was heated by unexpected passion. She then lost the battle to keep her composure, her face flushed redder than her leader Ruby's hood. "Seems that you are unwell still, you have been sleeping for fifteen hours" The time announced shocked her, she then slowly remembered the two white fang elites that attacked her.  
Before she could say anything, Blake was suddenly picked up from the ground. He carried her back to the room she was resting in. "I'm washing your clothes at the moment, so it's best to relax and heal those wounds." Heart said as he laid her back into her bed. Blake felt his gentle, caring touch that guided her back to the room she was laying in. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or if it was actually happening. Everything seems like to be from her book, though something much more different, as if she's the next book. 

Heart soon made his way to the door, leaving her to have her peace. "Rest well" He smiled at her as he closed the door. Blake didn't understand what had happen during last night, but for an odd reason she felt comfortable within the hospitality of his home, closing her eyes flushed face and content smiled. Her very own ninja's of love story will now unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Hazing Black 2 ; Madness within Beauty 

Within the fall of peaceful night, Blake could not help but become restless during the sleeping hour. Each time she were to attempt dreaming, all she could see was the invasion of Vale, the white fang attacking, and even worse the injury of her dear friend Yang. The ebony cat sat up from bed to get more insight of the home she's staying in. She wanted to know more of this Heart character since she is resting within his residence. With the silent scraping of the door among the floor board, she walked out to explore more within the halls. It may be spacious, but it still had the interior that was more traditional in older times. Upon roaming, she noticed most rooms never had a door. Blake was letting more of her mind take in more of his home as she wandered in silently.  
The walls were cluttered with swords neatly stacked within their sheaths, as well along with a small table with pillows surrounding it. "I suppose he prefers old school." Blake whispered as she walked around the room with fingers running along the open space of the wall. There was something that did capture her eye. A shelf that held framed pictures captivate her as she moved her attention towards them. "Maybe this will tell me more." She picked up one of the frames to scan to get more of a story from him.

The first photo was of him sitting with a girl that looked like her, however her hair was straightened and trimmed with simple style. Blake soon took the picture out of the frame for a brief moment to find something onto the back. All that was there was a date and a name. "Chesire Sayla?" She whispered as she tucked the picture back into the frame to move to the next. The second frame held a picture of Heart with three others, three humans to be exact.  
A woman with silver hair sat next to Heart as well as another smiling, posing with shield up triumphantly as well as hand on her hip. The last was a male, his hands tucked away in his pockets having a cold expression. Blake soon looked to the next, which happen to shock her. The final picture was of him though he appeared younger, standing next to a young Adam Taurus. "He knew Adam?" She looked down with a multitude of thoughts racing and colliding with each other. She sets the photo down to continue roaming around the blackened living room. Her night vision proved useful at the moment until her foot hits a table leg. Being only bare, she refrained from yelping, however she was forced to got the the nearest seat to comfort her pained toes.

As she relieves the pain, she looked at the table and noticed a book that lied in the open away from the others within the shelf. A curious hum buzzed between her sealed lips as she reached out and took hold. She soon got up to return to her room silently, hoping that Heart didn't wake to the noise.

Blake entered her room, closing the door as she leaned onto it with book pressed onto her chest. Her eyes soften to the cover as the title of the book was labeled Trace of Memory. She waltz to her bed to lay back down, lighting a candle to prepare her reading.

She opened the begining where she saw a photo taped onto the other side of him and that girl that looked like her. Along the photo was a small message that she read aloud. "I'll be your night as your smile shines like the moon, I may be reckless, but I'll remain your loving sister. Love Sayla." She discovered that he has a little sister that would appear to be on a journey on her own. What journey would that be? That question is for later discussion. The night was driven to late morning, she remained awake as she skimmed through the pages. Her eyes were growing heavy, however they formed sadly as the last page came to an end. The sun peaked through the curtains which signaled her as a new morning as well as causing her to scurry back to the living room to placed the book back in it's original spot.

As she placed the book back to where it belonged, she ran back to her room swiftly, closing the door behind her. Her heart raced with pumping pulses, her mind with more about his past as well as her concern. It was exhausting, but she dared not ponder on it now as she was to get rest now. Blake walked to the bed and laid with eyes finally shutting for her to sleep.

Her mind was at ease, she dreamed of twin roads. One leading to a destroyed beacon as well as one shrouded within a violet haze. Blake felt the most uneased tension within her as the air was mute with the cawing of small nevermores. A voice rang out, being the utmost familiar. "Blake?" She heard her name as she turned, seeing Yang bandaged and stumbling. Her eyes welled with grief and nawing sorrow. "Yang...?" She responded. Before Yang could speak, a stern voice of brutal familiarity rang out. "Hello darling."  
Fear had shook her as she turned to see her former partner Adam walking up with blade out. He grinned as something nudged her, something giving her courage like before. "Will you run?" Adam asked as he taunted, now being behind her. He made steps toward Yang. "No...Adam..." She pleaded for him to stop, but it was nothing more than silence to his ears.  
As he prepared to end her burning comrade, she lunged at him from behind with gambol shroud piercing his chest. Blood was soon spilt of the monster that only was her partner. "W-Why...must you...hurt me.?" He spoke his last words as of now his body breaks to black petals and gastly smoke. She did what she had to do, protect her teammate. As she stared up to Yang, she noticed something off. A smile on Yangs face with the gaze of a pleasurable delight. Why was Yang smiling? It wasn't like her to smile at death of someone in the wrong. Just then, there was laughing behind her. She didn't know who but as she turned she was a figure dressed in a coat as well as a mask of chesire. "Who are you?" Blake demanded to know the masked one, even though she was afraid knowing it was only a dream. The figure soon removed the mask, revealing that it was Blake herself, only she was smiling eerily. She stared in horror as she realized she killed someone and saw that her own reflection was enjoying it.

Her copy chuckled as it built up to a laugh. Black smoke emits of of her as Blake stepped back, only to fall of an edge. She heard herself laughing as soon as she saw the bottom. The mark of Chesire, the mouth soon devouring her which snapped her awake.

A gasp was lodged within her throat as she exhaled the trapped breath. Once again with heart pounding ache, she noticed the room she was in. The dark haired huntress soon shed tears as to remembering her injured comrade, feeling that the blame was on her. She hushed her name in concerning words that slipped from her voice. If only she could turn back time, but this is the reality she faces.  
She gets out of bed to walk out, smelling something sweet that filled the halls. She couldn't help but follow, suprisingly that sweet scent delivered her to the kitchen. Heart was in the room as well, prepping a meal. His ear twitched as he heard her stepped into the room, turning his attention away. "Did you sleep well?" He asked as he arranged the dishes of neatly stacked sushi and other delicacies. Blake nodded to him silently as she made her way further in. A captivating smell of fish hypnotized her. All of it being Tempura, Sashimi, Capelin, and above all, her favorite fish, Tuna. Her stomach began to growl, her tongue begging to grasp the flavor. She blushed at the fact that the food caught her onto her Hunger. He smiled at her as he pulled a chair out for her. "No need to hide your empty stomach." Heart said with smile that was pleasent and inviting. She walked over to the seat that was gestured to her, sitting as the the spread in front her lulls her. She took nearly all the tuna instead of trying the others. Heart smiled as he sat happily with his white chocolate strawberry tiramisu.

Her plate was nothing but tuna and rice as she ate, which brought a smile upon his face. He was amazed that she prefers tuna over the other types of fish laid out. Dinner went well as the two looked at each other. "That was great, thank you." Blake gave a gentle smile as he nodded, smiling in return. Heart stood and collected the dishes, stacking them as he carried them to the sink. "Do you need help?" She asked as she stood as well. Heart soon responded "No it's alright, you should rest."

Blake didn't want to appear to be a freeloader, even if she's injured. She took it upon herself to help anyway. Heart sighed and smiled at her as they both worked together on the dishes. In time she would ask questions, thoug all it would do was make him see her as a meddler or even some type of spy. She wanted to see him this way, the way he was as he was kind, gentle, and very hospitible toward her. 

They managed to finish the dishes. Heart smiled in delight at her as she smiled back. "That takes care of that, now then, back to bed with you." He said as he walked her back to her room. She couldn't help but allow him to do so, seeing as she has yet to fully recover. As they walked, then stepped passed the living room where Blake discovered something on the table. The female felines eyes peered to the surface where she saw her weapon Gambol Shroud lying still in the open. "My weapon..." She stopped to see her on weapon was there. Heart himself stood with no surpise, he just smiled at her. "I've polished and sharpened the blade." The announcement caught her off guard. Not only he cared for her, he refined and tended to her weapon. All she could do now is question the very moment. "But why?" Heart smiled as he smiled hearing that, turning to walk away. "I want to train you to let your heart be one with your instincts." He said as he left the room. A whirl of questions spun within her mind, she picked up Gambol as she went back to her room. The male went to his room and followed a path to a desk that had thread and fabric. "I hope she likes it, her current clothes are reek of blood still." He glanced over to a white coat laying onto the next table that he made.  
The day soon dimmed as the moon rises to greet the upcoming dreams of Blake while Heart preps new clothing for her, awaiting the day the training will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hazing Black 3 ; Illusive Instinct

The first ever peaceful night the young faunus huntress achieved without a brass dream. Heart stayed awake till midnight as he finished her new attire, folding it within a box that was next to the folded coat. "She'll be strong, but now is not the time." He gave a soft smiled as he stood to make his way to slumber. With hours flying by and morning glow peeking through the closed slit of curtains, Blake remained asleep with blanket firmly cuddling her. The warmth was nothing more than shear bliss only to remain in tranquil sleep, all to ignore the sun's greeting. She wanted to remain asleep and enjoy the silence within the room, only to hear soft ringing of windchimes to lull her more to sleep. She slept for hours reaching near noon, causing her to wake up with slight bed head.  
She sat up with groggy eyes and hair stradled and blinding her view. Blake moved her dark locks out of her perception, allowing her vision to return. "Hmm, I wonder what's planned for today." She asked herself while pushing her own being from the bed. Heart was still asleep, blanket raised up to his chest and arm clasping the edge. He finished her new attire knowing her recent one was beyond repair. She traveled around his home, looking for a room to freshen herself. The house was somewhat of a puzzle, though her memory was set on certain halls. She turned her way to the right, then left, slowly becoming unfamiliar with the other side of his home. She saw one door and opened it, not finding the bathroom, but she discovered a sleeping Heart. A smile grew as Blake walked up closer to get clear look at the slumbering male faunus.  
He slept was the ray of the sun glistened through his hair, ear twitched as if a child faunus would when they nap. The sight was adorable to Blake, her eyes soften as she stared at him. She couldn't help but stare only soon to snap out of her hypnosis, allowing herself to scan his room where there were portraits of flowers on the wall along with a ninjato, katana, and odachi complimented with two portraits of samurai on both sides. 

It was then she noticed her weapon on a table along with a box and thigh high boots. She waltz over silently as she picked up Gambol Shroud, moving it aside to open the box. A white coat and black top and pants were within the box. Blake also noticed that there were thread and needle near. It appeared to be that Heart made an outfit for her, assuming that her recent clothes must of be too blood soaked and torn. Her mind was filled with more questions, but she only had one thing of her daily routine. Just because she's in a new location doesn't mean that her daily routine changed. Taking the box, boots, and Gambol with her, she quietly slipped out his room and searched for the bathroom.  
She roamed around while recalling each room, knowing there was one more door. Blake scurried toward the last door, rushing in seeing it was a full japanese traditional bath. "He's very cultural" She said as she disrobes from her kimono, along with removing panties and bra. The hot water emits steam, filling the room as she slowly gets in. A bath that has soothing, hot water. She dumped water onto herself, washing her hair then ears and her body. After minutes passing she stepped out with a towel, water glistening from her body and sun refectling off her wet hair. Oddly there was a mirror within the bathroom. She took another towel and wrapped it around her head. Blake looked at herself within the mirror as to faintly blush. It wasn't long till she sets her bra and panties on again, opening the box as she dressed in the clothes Heart made for her.  
With noon soon passing through the hours. Heart woke up stretching. His ears twitching and emerald eyes opening. He turned to see the box, only to discover it was gone. "Huh?" He sits up to discover the clothes he made for Blake were gone along with her weapon. Heart stepped out of his room and made way to her room. His steps were silent against the polished floor boards. As he arrived, he knocked onto her door. "Blake?" He called for her name.  
Once the door opened, she was dressed in her white coat and all, blushing while her ears twitched. "I'm awake" She said with a shy tone, crossing her arms behind her. Blake's expression was compiled of a soft smile and wandering, timid eyes. Heart smiled as he saw that the clothes were a perfect fit. "Amazing" He complimented here while ear perked tall. Blake grew more timid with her face being more flushed. "Could you not stare so much Heart?" She mumbled as if voice attempted to lock itself within her very own throat. Heart soon became flushed as well with words trapped in his mouth. "Oh, forgive me" He said as he scratched the back of his head. The two felines stood with the male clearing his throat. "Alright, seeing that you're accustomed to your new attire, I say we can train." He announced as he walked away from her room. 

Blake tilted her head, confused at what he meant by training. She pushed the thought out of her head only to remain in her room. She took Gambol Shroud to be prepared for the task Heart has to offer. Blake stepped out from room to go outside, coat tail flowing with steps echoing against the wood boards. Outside was nothing but clear blue and breeze that brushed against her skin.

It wasn't long before Heart stepped out with a simple katana and dressed in black coat. He smiled at her with ears twitching and firm grip on blade. "Alright, let's see how well can you handle your sword, you fail if I knock your weapon from your hand. You pass if you knock mine from handling." He declared the rules as he unsheathed his weapon as the blade appeared reversed. Without hesitation she readied herself and equipped her blade while getting into stance.  
It wasn't long until she made the first move by lunging towards him, arm extending third katanda ready. Heart however stood still and calm while side stepping to avoid the attempted thrust of her blade. Blake slid and spun to knock him off balance, but the result was nothing more than him jumping away. Blake remained charging at him only to become furious with his evasive skills. He stopped for a brief moment behind her while his sword was near her hand. "Don't focus on attacking head on, bait them in when they attack first." He directed while jumping away.  
Blake readied herself once more, turning her katana to her kusarigama with a twirl of her rope. She swung with the echo growing discharge propelling the scythe toward him. Heart ducked down knowing she has more shots to hurl his way. She took the oppurtunity to use her semblance to get closer with her weapon as a Katana again. "You're mine!" She shouted while she used her semblance and speed to get small openings on him. Though Heart knew her tatic as he blocked the attacks delivered onto him. He only dropped his rear guard only for a moment as she appeared with blade striking through the air.  
He grinned while he turned to a plume a smoke, becoming somewhat intangible for a slight moment. The smoke circled around her while she looked around, though loosing her weapon as he appeared, clearing the smoke where it revealed he was holding her hand abover her head, rendering her disarmed. "Even the opponent may have a semblance." He stated as he smiled, releasing her from his hold. 

She retracted her hand and gazed upon him knowing she failed. Heart smiled while sheathing his sword. "Don't worry, we can start over" He said while going inside. "Right after tea." The male went it as he puts the sword away while the female picked up her weapon and sheathed it. For some reason her mind now gathered and collected on his semblance. A semblance where the user vanishes and moves with smoke. The thought fille her mind while she entered withn the home.  
The house air soon filled with lemon and tea leaves, the scent caught her while she walked to where it stood. Heart had the tea ready while he saw, pouring small glasses for each other. Blake entered seeing hers was across from his which eased her tensed mind. The expression shifted form the curiosity to a peaceful state, taking her seat across from the smoke user.  
"Can I ask you something?" She looked to him as his ears snapped to her attention. He smiled softly as he looked at her. "Sure" He responded while he sipped from his glass. "What is your semblance? I never see anything like it." She was curious only to be intrigued by the use of it. Heart chuckled while setting his glass down onto the table. "Well, it's name at the moment is known as smoke specter, I create smoke while becoming invisible and intangible for roughly three minutes." He explained while he emits smoke from his hand while winding the small flurry. Blake grew more intrigued as she witnessed the small spiral flowing upward. "That's amazing." She stated with a gentle smile. The quailing of her mind came as she looked back at him. He returned the same smile to her with softened eyes which caused her to blushe and looked down at her tea, ears lowering. She grew timid once more with hands clasped around the glass softly. "Are you a huntsman?" She asked him another type of question, hoping to get a response without pestering him. "Well, I use to be." Heart annouce as he looked at her. "What do you mean?" She wanted to know more of him, ears barely perked. Heart sighed softly while staring at the grain of the table. "Well, let's just say my team are separated at the moment for reasons I find hard to explain." His smile grew weak while he was slowly becoming lost in thought. 

The feline female looked down as well. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask about something personal." She regretted while she gripped the glass, though suddenly it broke into her hand. A small cry and jolt of pain struck her hand as she stood to see fragments pierced into it. Heart soon jumped to her aid and looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked as he slowly removed the glass from her bleeding palm. Blake winced at the stings as each piece was removed. "Yes, I am now."  
She toughened her expression to hide the face of injury. Heart looked at her then walked out. "I'll get the first aid, don't worry." He walked out to head for another room. She waited while he returned moments later, pulling a chair near her. "Here." The male took her hand as he cleans the small streams of blood away, all the while disinfecting it. She couldn't help but wince a bit more, shoulders tensing as her ears lower. Heart took a bandage and wrapped it around her hand firmly to hold. "Alright, now it just takes time to heal." He smiled while holding her hand. She returned the smile with amber view meeting his emerald green. "Thank you." Her words grew soft in relief, knowing the pain was there, it was like it was already healing. Out of nowhere, Heart kissed her covered palm, smiling softly as he looked at her. "You'll be fine in no time." Blake blushed seeing her hand was kissed by him, heart feels as if fluttering butterflies played within her. The two stood as they set their chairs away. "Are we going to train more?" She wondered while picking up Gambol Shroud. He turned to respond to her while ear twitched. "It's best to let your wound heal, you won't be able to hold your weapon properly." Blake felt the concern emitting from him, she looked at her hand then back to him with an understanding nod. "If you say so..."

The day drifted as of now it was evening. The sun's brightness dimmed to paint the once blue sky scarlet. Blake looked at herself in the mirror, coat hanging on the stand. All was new of and about her, only thing that would describe her was her bow which was still missing. Her mind was at many places, all but her bow. She touched her cat ears as they twitched. Snapping herself back to reality, she makes her way to the bathroom with fresh kimono. Footsteps echoed while she approached the door. However the evening was now surprising. The door opened, revealing Heart, soaking wet with only a towel. The two blushed at each other for moment until Blake was the first to turn away closing her eyes. "I...I-I'm so sorry...I didn't know you were in." She grew more timid to where her speech was impeded. Heart was the same way blushing as he looked away. "No no no, it's fine...I was...finished..." He said while he slipped by walking. She glanced as him walking away and spotted a scar on his back. The scar grabbed her attention as it formed oddly. She witnessed him turn the corner quickly to make her way into the bathroom for her turn.  
Heart was flustered as he returned to his room, taking his kimono from the bed. "Note to self, bring clothes with you as you finish." He spoke to himself. Blake was nude, relaxing in the bath while also remaining flustered upon seeing his bare chest. Of course it wouldn't surprise her as seeing Sun knowning he only has an opened shirt, but Heart, well toned, not overly chiseled, and has proof of a warriors battle. She sunk low into the water still flustered as she soon sets her mind at ease. Though impossible due to thinking greatly lewd thoughts. Blake sat up as one thought burned through, splashing about as she pants. "I'm falling for him very hard am I?" She asked herself while seeing the rippling reflection.

The night approached with the broken moon shining. Blake finished her bath with towel around her as she had no time to dry herself within the steam filled wash room. She looked out the window seeing it was night and knows Heart was fast asleep due to not hearing any other movement but her own. She entered her room while dropping her towel by the hamper, dressing in under garments and kimono. Her body fresh and exhausted she landed herself in bed.  
She couldn't help but think of his bare chest now and even that oddly shaped scar. The though perused through her mind while her ears stood and eyes growing heavy. It wouldn't surprise her that her next training session with him would start so calm, yet abrupt. It was late, she didn't want to let her unanswered questions disturb her. Her mind soon eased to falling asleep.  
The night grew calm as the other, this time the previous dream was now continuing. Blake looked onto the lifeless Adam Taurus while her dream, or perhaps nightmare self spun around her weapon. "Are you?" The dream version questioned Blake. She herself looked at it with brow raised. "Am I what?" She responded to the specter as it chuckled. "Are you at ease? Our former partner is dead by our hand. We've avenged Yang." She grinned while walking toward her. The specter somehow resembles her in physical appearence, but the personality was far beyond her own, or perhaps a discarded emotion that has returned. "Stay away from me." She demanded the specter to vanish only to see it turn to a black plume of smoke circling around her. "You can't hide it. You're semblance only shows cowardice, but we both know that there's more to it." A silver tongue was forming the words while it took her form, wrapping arms around her. Blake felt insecure as well as concerned about the meaning of her semblance. "What do you know?" She asked as it grinned even more eerily while it ran a hand down her abdomen with the most softest of touch. The feline femme fatale shuddered, ears lowering while the dream self nipped at her neck, licking the skin. "What...what are you doing?" Blake shuddered more, too paralyzed to even move. The specter continued this teasing session while it's hand traveled to where her legs tightened. "There's no need to be so cautious and self defensive Blake, we're one in the same?" The whisper traveled through her mind as her tensed legs gave way as the imbodiet teased her special place.  
Her mind slowly came to a blur while face was flustered, resisting the hand that is upon her while trapping her timid breaths within her throat. "Blake, you should let go, give in to me" It spoke while a surge of unexplainable heat shocked her to become awoken.

She was back in reality, her mind clear from the lulling haze. Her eyes wandered frantically for a brief moment. Her legs trembled as she still felt her unknown muse caressed her. Eyes softening as she looked down, ears lowering with the flustered red shade upon her cheeks. "A dream...or was it a nightmare?" She asked herself as she laid down, turning to her side. Another attempt to fall asleep, hoping not to see herself waiting only to prod at her mind again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hazing Black 4 ; Meaning of Self

A new dawn as risen, Blake lies in bed asleep while her ears fold down to relaxation. Heart knocked onto her door with a tray that had smoked salmon. "Blake, are you awake?" He asked as he knocked more. As he waited, there was no response, his ears twitched he reached for the door knob. Closing his eyes as his faunus hearing focused in, no sound was made. He walked in as he noticed the sleeping female remained in bed. With a casual smile, Heart sets the tray down near her, hoping she would notice. He stepped out for a moment to allow her to sleep and traveled back to his bedroom.

Upon entering his personal domain, he changes into his casual attire comprised of boots, plum violet slacks, lavender dress shirt and black coat that had the infamous Cheshire smile insignia on the back. He moved the clothes away from his wardrobe to reveal the mask he once wore during that night he met Blake. A sounding exhale escaped as he reached for the mask along with a hidden blade and handgun. "Why am I continuing down this path?" He though to himself as he locked his door and jumped through his window. A glance at his home knowing now he worries for Blake since she doesn't know about what he does. A build of smoke billows around him as he dashed through the forest within it, becoming a phantom within the cloud.

he returned to his form while slipping on the mask that resembles the symbol upon his back. It wasn't long till he reached his destination where the white fang dwells within the warehouse. The notorious extremists were moving boxes and crates full of weapons and dust. The reason was unknown, but it would lead to more sorrow. Heart enters through the catwalk and took out most of the guards that were stationed above. By then, he filled the area with smoke as he used his semblance to strike them all.

Back at his home, Blake finally woke up, seeing that she had food that ran cold through her slumber. "He's that thoughtful?" A smile spreads from her face as she lifted herself from her bed. Though, she didn't want to eat just yet, she wanted to start her routine before anything else. She grabbed a fresh new kimono and made her way to the bath. It was odd, usually she would hear Heart up but no sound from his room nor anywhere else in the house.  
She continued on as she started the bath, tying her hair into a bun to keep from being wet along with stripping herself down into her buff. Once the bath was filled, she slowly enters the steaming waters and washed her body. It wasn't long till she finished and relaxed with the heat soothing her. She contemplates her thoughts with a smile of content, her mind began to drift though not in the normal direction. Thoughts of the dream and as well as Hearts unusual scar coursed through her mind. She wasn't sure of what to think, but her thoughts seem to become slightly erotic as she sinks into the water. Her face became warm with the blush growing more. Her thoughts grew bit by bit of perverse with her body acting on it's own, hand gliding along her body underwater.  
Blake's smile grew more, a hint of lust and passion spread along with her eyes growing heavy. Her body trembles by her own touch while groping herself. The feline bit her lip while teasing the breast bud upon herself. A breath of satisfaction escaped as she continued. The pleasure built up more within her with her hand trailing lower. Her legs move apart from each other while she touch her womanhood. Her mouth opened as she massaged herself with a gasp escaping. She continued on while the water was losing heat and steam piled onto the window.

Back at the warehouse, it was nothing more than a massacre. White Fang subordinates were mangled and shredded. Heart sighed softly as well as holding onto his shoulder. He didn't mean for the cleansing of the scourge to carry on. He over tasked his semblance, which weakened his aura, causing him now to become injured. As he stood to catch his breath, he noticed the sun dimming. "Damn." He uttered out as he ran to the top, jumping through the entrance that now became his only exit before the authorities arrive.

The time flew by and he wanted to wrap things up quickly, though it dragged on to where it signed the approach of dusk.  
The illusive hunter took a small stroll through the forest to regain strength, but due to the cut onto his shoulder he couldn't afford to exhaust himself. All he hoped is that Blake did not leave her room or not noticed his disappearance. The thought of his room being locked didn't help as it would make her think otherwise of him. Soon it dawned on him. There was a room that held mementos of his previous team. That room was yet to be locked and it's near the front entrance. As he felt his aura return, away he went in the swift plume of smoke through the forest. "Please, let me be on time, she shouldn't know yet." He rushed through hoping that Blake wouldn't roam the house while he was absent. Yet he's unaware of her awakening.

As the temperature of the water changes, she opened her eyes and looked at the placement of her hand. The flustered feline snatched herself away from her untouched private. "What am I doing?" She asked herself while draining the bath and grabbing her towel. Drying herself she slipped into her kimono, though it clung to her skin still be damp. She stepped out and made her way to the kitchen. It was odd, nothing was being cooked and Heart has yet to been seen or heard. His absence suddenly worried her, ears folding forward as she traveled around. In one perspective it would help her get more familiar with the rooms. She knows the guest room was her room and that the room down the hall was his room next to the bathroom. With that left the living room and dining room, as well as the kitchen, but was of that door that remains locked by the front door? It crossed her mind as she made way to the front part of the house and went to the door to test the lock. Surprisingly, this time it wasn't. She entered, rather hesitant but it was her only chance to try and learn more. The sight soon shocked her as she notice the room had a fireplace and single chair against the wall, along with candles on the corners of the nightstand. "What...is this place?" She entered as she viewed every corner of the room. The portrait on the nightstand had a wilted flower with the girl with violet hair. Her name was written onto the bottom of a golden plate. "Priscilla Drake, become heaven bound and watch over your allies." The curious cat read the plate and connected the clues. This is not just a photo of his former team leader, it was a photo indicating that she had passed. She noticed a map that was on the wall that were white fang symbols. Only they were stabbed with scissors while others were yet to be. Next to it was a picture of another team member. "Who is he? and why he on the board? What is going on?" She wanted to know more, only to glance at a scythe that was above the fire place. Blake reached for it seeing that it was not weighted, but solid to grip and swing. By then, it transformed into a rifle.  
"Heart, why are you hiding this?" She sets the weapon back.

Once she did, she hurried and ex-filtrated the room that was lock. Her ears were still folded as she was unsure how to talk to him about what all she has seen since she was here. Suddenly a loud thud caught her attention, causing her to run through hall. The sound came from his room. Blake grew worried and tried to open the door, but it was locked. She was anxious to know what was going on in his room, so without hesitation she ran to get her weapon and made her way back, striking the door down to see Heart on the ground with a gash onto his shoulder. "Oh god, Heart!" She ran to him as kneel'd by his side. He trembled as he laid there as if his conscious is fading. "Please hold on." Blake said as she frantically searched for the first aid kit. She succeeded and ran back to him, removing the coat and shirt as she quickly treats him.  
The night was long, more questions piled up within her mind as she looked at him sleeping. "What happened to you?" She asked as she then looked at the mask she picked up while treating him. It was slowly becoming clear that there is a dark connection with him, the white fang, and his silver eyed teammate. True it was him that saved her that night, but among the previous questions she asked him that riddle remained unanswered. She shook her head as she looked at him. She doesn't want to think of him as a type of anti-hero, but doesn't want to hide all what she saw and know. The conflicting storm of emotions swells within her very mind and caused her to strain her processing thoughts. "Whatever he's doing, I want to know is it for the better, or for the worse." Blake made up her mind as she walked over to him. Heart laid there as his injury was taken care off along with a cold, soaking rag on his forehead. All she could do now is wait. In a way, he and her are one in the same, but different reasons are unknown. She moved toward him as she laid with him, moving close enough to lay onto his chest. A red glow on her cheeks appear with eyes softening. "Please be alright" She whispered, then all of a sudden she leaned up to deliver a peck on his cheek before laying back onto him to fall asleep. With that, the night vanished and day begins anew, hopefully with questions and answers. Heart slowly wakes up, vision adjusting to see that he was in bed and in his room while bandaged up.

"You're awake?" The female spoke softly to turn his attention. Heart turned and saw her sitting in a chair holding what appears to be his mask. He couldn't look away as he knew that he couldn't hide anything now. The truth is all in her hands. Blake sighed softly as she saw the expression of uncertainty and his nerves are beginning to tighten. She remained calm so that she could hope for him to respond without feeling cornered. "I want to know, everything about you, not just by your eyes, but through your words." Blake looked at him while holding the mask on her lap. A sigh escaped from the male as he sat up turning to her. "Alright, but you may hate the things I may say." He announced as he took her attention. Blake readied herself to hear his full story. A story that may or may not determine how she would view the person she has slowly fallen for. "I'll tell you everything."


	5. Current Update

**Hello Everyone, I just want to say thank you for reading Hazing Black. Unfortunately, it will not be continued for some time (I'm sure you've all noticed) due to personal issues and affairs that is weighing down on me. However there will be more content in the making (Not Just RWBY) that I've planned ahead, you know if they're not old and gone.**

 **I'm still sticking with my OCs, that's not changing anytime. So again, thank you guys for taking the time to check out Hazing Black. You guys are awesome and be on the look out of more diverse content.**

 **~Sayonara!~**


End file.
